Before I was A Vampire
by smilee.is.love
Summary: It's been years Edward, jasper and Emmett have graduated highschool. The years before they were vampires. Before they were vampires, They were students from briarWood Academy. Read about they're highschool years! Jalice pairing,Edella, and Rosett e R
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first time writing here. I absolutely love Twilight, especially Jasper. Anyway, For emmett I chose Kellen Lutz to play him, for Jasper I chose Trent Ford, and For Edward,_

_I chose An OC, but He looks like a cross between Tom Sturridge and Gaspard Ulliel. Any way, this is the prologue, and Emmett is starting off with the story._

**

* * *

**

**Before I became a vampire**

**Prologue:**

Emmett flipped through the year book, and jabbed his finger at a picture of

a young boy with curly ringlets and a cheeky smile. "I'm the hottie right there."

Emmett grinned. Edward looked at him now, then back at the picture. "Thank

god you were bitten, you needed all the help you could get." Edward smirked.

Emmett frowned, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Jasper stretched himself out on the sofa,"It means, stupid one, that you

were fuck ugly." Emmett threw the year book at him, and Jasper twisted out

of the way, just in time. The book left a dent in the wall.

"Well, you weren't exactly prince charming either." Emmett mumbled.

Jasper shrugged,"But who was the one with the fan girls?" Edward rolled

his eyes,"You're so full of yourself. Thank god Alice straightened you out."

"Hey, you guys remember the homecoming? That was the best time in

all of my highschool years" Emmett said dreamily. Edward and Jasper

nodded.

"How'd it go like anyway?" Jasper asked.

Emmet grinned, as he straightened himself, and Edward and Jasper

had their full attention on him.

"Well... It went like this..............


	2. Chapter 2

**Emmett's P.O.V**

I chewed on the butt of my eraser. I was trying hard to think of answers.

But let's just say that tests aren't my strong suit. Of course, Edward would

have a cow about it if I failed. He wasn't even my father, yet he acted like one.

I re-read the questions again and again, but I came up with nothing. I groaned

in wardly, how was I supposed to rack up points for graduation day? It was

already May, and there wasn't much time left before we graduated. There was

so many things to do, like homecoming, prom and of course, graduation day.

I felt Edward tap me on my arm. I glared at him,"_What?_" I hissed.

"You better not fail." Edward hissed. I glared at him. What did I care if

I passed or not? I was going to be a football player. I didn't need to pass

damn Algebra.

"Ten more minutes." said, as he paced around the room.

I dug my fingernails into my pencil. The pencil snapped clean in half.

"OW! a freakin' splinter!" I growled, cradeling my hand. I heard

chuckles chorus around the room. His ears grew red.

"Nice going." Edward smirked. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Shut up." I growled, as I examined the splinter that protruded from

my index finger. Edward gasped, "Emmett!"

"What?" I asked, as stared up at his shocked face. His blue eyes grew

big. I stared down. It wasn't that bad.

"Go to the nurse, Emmett." said, pale faced.

"If you say so." I said, as I stood up from my seat. i started out the

door, then stopped. The most beautifull girl i had ever seen was standing

before me. She was like a godess. She had shiny blonde hair, cascading

down her back. '_quick, think of something smooth!'_ I ordered myself.

"hey, are you lost?"

"No, is this 's class?'" she asked, her voice was like an angels.

And her lips looked pillowy soft.

"yeah." I breathed.

"I'm Rosalie. Nice to meet you." She batter her lashes at me.

"That's not what happened!" Jasper cut in.

"That's exactly what happened!" Emmett protested.

"No, first of all, you were the one who begged to go to the nurse's office."

Edward added. "And Rosalie didn;t flirt with you, or even talk to you."

Edward added as an afterthought. Emmett rolled his eyes,"fine -

it-all, if you remember it perfectly, then how did it go like?"

"Glad to." Edward said, straightening up in his seat.

It went something like this....


	3. Chapter 3

Edward's P.O.V _________________________

I glanced at Emmett, he looked nervous. Obviously, he'd chosen to hang with Jasper, and not study. I couldn't help but smirk, he should have listened to me. "Hurry up!" I hissed. Emmett's eyebrows knit into a furrow of concentration.  
"I know. I know." He hissed back. I had already finished with my test, and there was only ten minutes left.I shook my head. He was definantly going to fail. The reason I was concerned with Emmett, was because if He failed this, then he'd get kicked off the Football team, and we needed him. Jasper, I wasn't too concerned.  
He was actually intelligent...for a blonde. His only problem was that the only thing on his mind were girls. I crossed my arms over my chest, and leaned back, content.  
Suddenly, Emmett yelped out in pain. I turned to him. Emmett was cradeling his hand. "Freakin' Splinter!" he growled. There was a chorus of laughter. I couldn't help but join in. He glared at me.  
"What are you laughing at? This things' huge!" he cried, glaring at me. I studied his finger, with the so- called splinter. It wasn't even that deep. more or less, it wasn't even half an inch long. I shook my head, "You're such a baby, you can pick that off when you're done." But Emmett had turned to Mr. McGuire, begging him to let him go to the nurse.  
"Please! It's really irritating!" Emmett groaned. I rolled my eyes. Typical Emmett,  
such a drama king. Mr. McGuire looked deeply irratated, having been disturbed from his reading. "If you must." Mr. McGuire said, "but take Edward with you. I don't trust you." his voice layered with thick distaste. I got up from my seat, and followed Emmett out, he was still massaging his hand. "god, Emmett, it's not like you're hand's gushing blood." I said, as we started around the corner. When Emmett didn't respond, I looked up at him. He was staring, with his eyes wide open, straight ahead. I looked to wear he was looking at. A beautiful girl about our age with blonde hair, and amazing blue eyes stood before us. She was carrying a handful of books. She definantly looked lost.  
Finally she looked up, surpised to see us there. "Oh, sorry, I didn't see you." she said,  
politely. Her lips were a slighly wet red, like they had been painted on. Her hair was like a waterfall, cascading down her back. "No problem, are you lost?" "Yeah.. do you have any idea where 's class is?" she asked. Emmett was still staring at her, yet she ignored this fact.  
"Yeah, It's right around the corner, fifth door to your right." I instructed.  
"Thanks. I'm Rosalie Hale, by the way"  
"I'm Edward. Edward Masen." I said, with a polite smile. Rosalie looked up at Emmett, questioningly. Emmett opened his mouth and started to say something,  
but threw up instead. She screeched, dodging out of the way. I pressed myself into the wall,glaring at him. "see'ya guys later." she said, walking briskly down the hall. I glared at Emmett,  
stepping around the pool of puke. "Nice going, Emmett, you scared her away." I grumbled. Emmett glared,  
"It wasn't my fault. It just came out." I rolled my eyes. We continued to the nurse's office. "Thanks." Emmett muttered under his breath. I just shrugged and headed back to class.

_______________________________________________________________________

"Was she hot?" Jasper Whitlock asked, as he followed me down to the lunchroom.  
"I... Guess, well, she's really beautiful." I said, I could never decipher beauty and hot.  
I mean, those two were completley different. I walked into the lunchroom, sitting down at our usually table. Emmett hadn't show up since ,he was probably too embarassed to show his face. "He better not be hiding out in the bathroom again." Jasper said, as he said across from me.  
There was a chorus of hello's to Jasper, all of which Jasper just nodded, which of course,  
was followed by squeels. I rolled my eyes, " Can you stop being such a flirt?" I asked.  
"...Maybe." He said with a smirk. He turned his head, and groaned.  
" can you believe it? assigned Alice to be my psychology partner." Jasper made a face. Jasper hated Alice. Not that I could understand why, Alice was always pretty sweet,  
sure, she was.. sassy, but she was a really nice girl. Still, I nodded. Suddenly, Alice slammed her tray down, across from Jasper, and took a seat. "how's everything going, boys?" she asked, smiling her same pixie like smile. I grinned.  
"Fine." Jasper said, flatly. Alice was still smiling, her dark eyes glinting with misheif. Jasper stared her down, his blue eyes glinting with determination. several seconeds passed, the two continued to stare down each other. I rolled my eyes, " So did you guys see Rosalie yet, the new girl?" I asked, breaking the chilled silence. "No." Jasper said, absently, as he continued to stare down Alice, who did the same. "I'll see you guys later." I said, walking down to the other end of the table, where Bella and Jessica usually sat. "Hey." I said, Jessica smiled, and Bella smiled, but looked down quicklely, forming a curtain with her dark brown hair. I usually didn't sit here, but Emmett was gone, Jasper was too busy with Alice, and I didn't know where else to sit. I ate my lunch absently.  
"So are you going to the winter ball?" Angela asked. Jessica's eye's lit up. "Oh yeah! I soo forgot about that! I'm so asking Mike out." "hmmm.. I don't know." Bella said, with an akward smile on her lips. She bit the corner of her lips. She looked cute like that. Wait what was I thinking? Since when did I think Bella was cute? 


End file.
